The Nanotech War
(Pocket VOY) | published = | format = paperback | ISBN = ISBN 0743436466 }} Description :Throughout Human history, mankind has turned its goals and dreams toward exploration. With wagon trains, ships, satellites and starships, humanity has chosen to seek out the new frontier, to explore new worlds, and to go where no human has gone before—even to the furthest reaches of the Delta Quadrant. There, Captain Janeway and the crew of the starship have discovered many strange and wondrous civilizations… but few as alien as the Chiar. :An advanced and scientific people who have made great strides with nanotechnology, the Chiar expanded internally rather than externally. Every inch of their planet is crawling with the tiniest bits and pieces of artificial intelligence imaginable, working in concert as the new lifeblood of this mechanical world. The people themselves are inseparable from their nanites, which layer their skin and provide extra limbs or senses as required. :Caught up in a bitter civil conflict, some Chiar will try to take advantage of their meeting with the crew of starship ''Voyager. They imagine that their homegrown nanites can harness the incredible power of the deadly Borg, and instead set in motion an experiment that goes devastatingly out of control.'' References Characters :Benjir • Boleer • Chakotay • The Doctor • Kathryn Janeway • Harry Kim • Bethany Marija • Maski • Muaar • Nashi Ki • Neelix • Nylo • Tom Paris • • Pollu • Ree • Seven of Nine • Tell • B'Elanna Torres • Trin • Tuvok • Vema • Vorik • Zedrel Vu Naomi Wildman Starships and vehicles :Delta Flyer • Locations :Delta Quadrant • • the galaxy • Goracar Space Station • Ushek Earth • Kessik IV • Qo'nos • Sherek Races and cultures :Borg • Chiar • Human • Klingon • Talaxian • Vulcan States and organizations :Goracar Alliance • Starfleet • United Federation of Planets • Ushek-Sherekti Freedom Movement Borg Collective • Maquis Science and technology :anatomy • assimilation • Borg implant • communications • dilithium • engine • hair • hologram • hour • humanoid • impulse engine • ionic radiation • ion storm • lifeform • life support • matter • minute • nanite • nanoprobe • plasma injector • radiation • radiation poisoning • second • shields • space • space station • starship • star • star system • thruster • time • transporter • universe • viewscreen • warp drive • warp factor • Zedrel Drive Ranks and titles :captain • chief engineer • diplomat • engineer • first officer • lieutenant • provisional officer Other references :astrometrics lab • boot • bulkhead • cargo hold • clothing • conference room • day • engineering • first contact • government • homeworld • Hrugar • jumpsuit • language • nation-state • pants • planet • Prime Directive • quadrant • races and cultures • rank • sector • shipyard • soufflé • Starfleet uniform • Starfleet uniform (2366-2373) • statue • technology • title • uniform • waldo • war • weapon • year Appendices Images nanotechWar.jpg|Cover image. nanotechWarBack.jpg|Cover image. parisNanotech.jpg|Tom Paris. sevenNanotech.jpg|Seven of Nine. Connections | prevpocket = Shadows, in the Dark | nextpocket = Human Error }} External link * category:vOY novels